Yorkshire Tea Room Supplemental
by Onesimus42
Summary: Charles and Elsie enjoy the benefits of retirement. Mature supplemental chapter to Yorkshire Tea Room. Grown up things happen between grown up people. If you don't like that, avoid.


_**The promised M-ness. Sorry it took longer than I wanted, but it is ready for Jim-day. I hope you enjoy and will gladly go back to my silly T-ness next.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, even if I do make better use of them. I earn nothing from them but the pleasure of writing.**_

Charles allowed Elsie to draw him into her room, feeling as though he was entering a new and mysterious world. In a way, he supposed he was. This world was one in which he and Elsie could be completely free with each other and one in which there would be no frustrated desires. He had been with women before, of course, but never many and not for many years. His nervousness tonight could be attributed to the fact that he'd never before been with a woman he loved and wanted to please in every way.

When she shut the door behind him, she turned to him with a nervous smile and swallowed quickly, smoothing her hand over the front of her dress. He stepped closer to her and reached down to grasp her hand and pull her into his arms. She trembled against his chest, so he smoothed his hands down her back and whispered softly in her ear, "Are you afraid?"

She tightened her arms around his waist and said, "Of course not, but I've never done anything like this before."

"You mean drag a poor, innocent man up to your room to have your way with him?" he asked.

She scoffed, "Poor, innocent man! I saw the way you were looking at my chest earlier."

"That dress does make it very difficult not to look," he smiled and then added seriously, "You know that I've never done anything like this before either."

She pulled back to look at him in astonishment, "You mean you've never…"

"No," he corrected hurriedly, "Of course I have. I've just never made love to my one true love before."

She smiled. "Your one true love?"

"Elsie, dear woman, you are and have been the only woman for me for the past twenty odd years," he said seriously, looking into her eyes.

She stretched up to kiss his lips and he leaned forward to return the kiss eagerly. When she pulled back, she asked breathlessly, "So tell me, my one true love. How do we go about this?"

He kissed her again and nuzzled her neck before whispering against her moist skin, "I think this is a good start. Think about what we do nearly every night after supper."

She smiled, clutching the front of his shirt to balance herself, "Well, usually we sit on the settee or in the garden and you kiss me."

He pressed his lips to hers and explored her mouth with his tongue.

"Then I kiss you," she said and explored his mouth just as eagerly. When she pulled away, he sucked lightly at her lower lip.

"And then?" he asked.

"Then you sometimes work a few of the buttons of my dress loose," she said, and he lifted his hand to the back of her dress to work the buttons loose, slipping his fingers inside to caress her skin over the edge of her shift.

"And sometimes you slip your fingers between the buttons of my shirt," he said softly, and she lifted her hands to the top of his shirt, but this time instead of slipping her fingers inside, she worked loose the top three buttons of his shirt and ran the tips of her fingers over the edge of his collarbone.

He leaned down to nuzzle her neck and while she was distracted loosed the buttons of her dress down to her waist before saying in a hoarse voice, "And then I suppose we would ordinarily stop, and I would leave."

"But tonight we won't stop," she said in a clear voice, holding his head against her neck.

He traced the rim of her earlobe with the tip of his tongue, "And I won't leave."

She twisted her head away from him only to turn so that her lips could meet his again fiercely. While she nipped and sucked at his lips, her hands worked the rest of the buttons of his shirt loose and tugged it from his trousers. She smiled against his lips and he pulled away long enough to ask, "What are you smiling so wickedly about?"

"You're not wearing a vest," she said, running her hands over his ribs and up his chest appreciatively.

He shuddered at her touch and for some reason felt the need to explain, "It's warm, and that feels wonderful."

Her smile widened as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, "Does that mean you've forgone all undergarments?"

His eyes had been hooded as he watched her hands stroking him, but now they popped wide open. "Elsie Hughes, what a thing to ask!"

"Charles Carson, we've already decided to try out not one but two beds," she said, staring steadily into his eyes, "I should think I could ask you anything."

Grasping her shoulders, he pushed her back and glared at her for a moment before pulling her sleeves off her shoulders and letting her dress drop to the floor. "Just because you could do something, does not mean you should do something. In this particular case, I believe you'll need to find out for yourself." To help her in her quest, he drew her hand to the waistband of his trousers and left it there. She hesitated for just the barest moment before beginning to work the buttons loose.

She released the first two buttons and then trailed the back of her hand in fascination along the bulge that strained against his trousers. He groaned as he approached near agony, and then pushed her gently away so that he could finish unbuttoning his trousers and push them to the floor. She stepped back to watch him with a far too smug smile. Once his trousers were down, he realized that he'd neglected to remove his shoes and tried to do so by hopping ungracefully on one foot. Unfortunately, at that moment, his right hip decided to betray him by giving out, and he teetered forward before crashing to the floor and taking Elsie with him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked; worry increasing when she didn't answer right away, "Are you alright?"

Her shoulders were shaking, and she spoke breathlessly through laughter, "Goodness, Charles, when you said you'd make the Earth quake, I didn't think you meant literally."

He couldn't help laughing as well but winced when his hip caught again. She was up on her knees and leaning over him in an instant giving him a tantalizing view down her shift which hung loose. Suddenly, his hip didn't hurt at all and blood rushed back to all the appropriate parts.

"Are you hurt? Do you want me to fetch the doctor?" she was asking and almost ready to rise before he came to himself enough to catch her wrist and stop her.

"And have the man find me mostly naked on your bedroom floor?" he asked, "Are you daft?"

"He's a doctor. He can't say anything."

He rolled his eyes at her and scooted backwards so that he was leaning back against the bed. "Give me a few moments, and I'll be fine."

She leaned back against the bed beside him and began to laugh softly again. He raised his eyebrow in question at her, and she answered his questioning look, "At least two good things came of this."

"And they would be?" he asked as he bent to remove his offending shoes, looking at them in disgust before tossing them in the general direction of the door.

"Well, if that didn't wake Beryl, we can be assured that nothing will," she said, and he agreed with a chuckle.

"And the other?" he asked, kicking his trousers and underpants off.

"Next time I ask you if you're wearing underpants, you'll just tell me," she laughed until he cut her off by grasping her waist and tugging her into his lap.

"Wicked woman," he smiled down at her, "What should I do with you?"

He didn't allow her time to answer before he covered her lips with his again and let his hand stray down to the edge of her shift, pushing it up over her hip and tracing the edge of her knickers.

She squirmed in his lap, and he now no longer felt any pain at all from his hip. He actually was no longer entirely sure that he even had a hip.

"What you should do with me, Charles Carson," she said in a whisper against his lips, "is get me into that bed before we do any more harm."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he nodded and released her so that she could stand. Cupping her bottom with his hand, he pushed her upright, and she smiled back at him wickedly before pulling her shift over her head and then slipping into the bed. His breath caught with the thought that her breasts were just as beautiful from underneath as they were from above. When he felt the mattress shift with her weight, he put his hand on it to steady himself and stood, testing his hip gingerly. It really didn't hurt anymore at the moment. She held the sheet up for him, and he slipped under it and into her waiting arms.

He leaned over her and kissed her deeply while he let his hands roam over her collarbone and down to her breasts. He cupped each in his hand in turn and traced the outline of her nipples with his thumb. Feeling them harden to peaks, he left her lips to taste first one and then the other. He circled each peak with his tongue before flicking lightly across it and drawing it deep into his mouth. She moaned and clutched his head closer to her breast which he took as encouragement to continue. His hand continued to trace circles on her abdomen and sides before he let the tips of his fingers slide between the edge of her knickers and the top of her thighs. He rolled her up on her hip so that he could reach the ribbon in the back and loosed the knot so that he could push her knickers down her thighs. Pausing in his attentions to her breasts, he knelt so that he could work her undergarment down her legs to her ankles where she kicked them off.

As much as he wanted to take his time and savor every moment of this night, the temptation was too great to touch her warm, moist center. His hand went to her folds, pushing them aside so that he could find her most sensitive part. When he traced a circle around the already swollen nub, she gasped and her legs stiffened. He rose over her to kiss her again and left his thumb pressed firmly against the nub while he slipped his middle finger through her folds and inside. He crooked his finger slightly and began to stroke, varying the pressure and searching for the rhythm and place that would give her the most pleasure. After a few minutes, he knew he'd found it when she moaned and grasped the back of his hand.

He continued with the same pace with his finger and began to press more firmly with his thumb until she was writhing against his hand and her moans had increased in intensity. When he felt her walls tighten around his finger, he removed his hand and knelt between her legs. He used one hand to spread her folds wide and the other to guide himself into her warmth. Entering her as slowly as he could manage, he paused at intervals to catch his breath and tried to focus on anything other than how warm and wet and tight she was around him. He managed to distract himself until she thrust herself against him, causing him to bury himself deep inside her. Instinct had almost taken over, and he was ready to thrust wildly until he saw the pained expression on her face.

"Elsie, are you hurt?" he asked. "I can stop," he lied. He would stop if she asked but not without a great deal of pain for himself.

"Don't you dare," she hissed, hooking her leg around his upper thighs. "It's already starting to feel better."

He bent to kiss her neck and then her breasts before beginning to move slowly within her. Long, slow strokes in which he nearly withdrew before sliding back completely within her. Trailing kisses from her neck down to her breasts, he continued to move, pace increasing slightly. She was beginning to move again beneath him and her leg that was around his upper thighs tightened to draw him closer. Lifting himself on his elbows, he watched her face carefully until her mouth parted in a silent cry and a flush spread over her face and down her chest. He felt her walls tighten around him and abandoned all thought of gentleness as he sought his own release with short, hard, erratic thrusts. When he'd emptied himself completely inside her, he collapsed at her side and drew her against his chest.

He slowly regained the ability to breathe and to think, tracing circles under her shoulder blade with his thumb while she stroked his chest lightly. Smiling against her forehead, he kissed her hair and said, "We'll have to try out the other one, of course, but I think this bed will do nicely."

"Mmmm," she agreed sleepily, "I think this man will do nicely as well."

"Good," he yawned, "I'll have to leave soon so that no one sees me going back to the tea room."

The hand that had been tracing patterns on his chest tightened around him, "Stay a little longer."

"I will," he assured her, "until you go to sleep."

She pressed her head tighter against his chest, her breathing slowed, and she began to snore softly. He smiled as he thought of teasing her about that tomorrow and closed his eyes to rest for just a moment before he had to rise and dress.

_**Reviews are welcome as always. Back to T-ness now.**_


End file.
